


Kohii, kudasai!

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coffee, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Kota suspirou, vagamente deprimido, a levar o copo à boca e a provar o conteúdo.Franziu a nariz, afetado pelo sabor agro, e largou o copo.Exasperado, perguntou-se quando Hikaru ia renunciar na sua batalha contra o café.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kohii, kudasai!

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Kohii, kudasai!**

**(Café, por favor)**

“Bom dia, Ko!”

Hikaru sorriu ao seu namorado, que acabava de entrar no quarto, e pôs o pequeno-almoço na mesa à frente dele, a ficar de lado, à espera.

Yabu começou a comer, e depois duns minutos tomou a chávena que o menor tinha-lhe levado, a olhar para o conteúdo.

“Hikka... o que fiz de mal para merecer leite pelo pequeno-almoço?” murmurou, enojado.

“É bom. Relaxa e faz começar bem o dia. Bebe!” incitou-o.

Yabu, verdade seja dita, tentou.

Mas a sua cara depois ter bebido o primeiro gole disse a Hikaru que a tentativa de desintoxica-lo pela cafeína tinha estado sem dúvida fracassada.

*

“Limonada?”

Yabu olhou Hikaru, perplexo, a ter na mão o copo que o menor tinha-lhe dado como se fosse uma bomba pronta para explodir.

“Sim, limonada. Achei que dado que estás sempre mal, um pouco de vitaminas podem ajudar-te. E então é verão, é melhor beber algo fresco, não é?” explicou, a tentar de resultar convincente.

Kota suspirou, vagamente deprimido, a levar o copo à boca e a provar o conteúdo.

Franziu a nariz, afetado pelo sabor agro, e largou o copo.

Exasperado, perguntou-se quando Hikaru ia renunciar na sua batalha contra o café.

*

Hikaru olhava o seu namorado, sentado com os braços cruzados no sofá, na cara uma expressão irritada.

“Vá lá, Ko... talvez és tu que não recorda o sabor, talvez gostas desse!” tentou de convence-lo, a pôr-se na frente dele e a apresentar a chávena.

Bebeu um gole, e depois sorriu.

“É bom, mesmo!”

Kota ergueu uma sobrancelha, e passou-se a língua nos lábios.

“Não tenho cinco anos, Hikka. Estou bastante grande de decidir que beber, e não vou beber o chá. Não agrada-me, é inútil.”

Hikaru fez uma cara, e levou de volta a bebida à cozinha.

Começava a ficar sem ideias.

*

Yabu bebericou o chocolate quente, apoiado contra o balcão da cozinha.

Hikaru estava do outro lado, com ar absorto, enquanto brincava distraidamente com os dedos do maior.

“Então?” perguntou, sem esperança.

Kota sorriu, a dar-lhe um toque na frente.

“É bom, Hikka. Realmente.” deu outro gole, depois suspirou. “Mas eu continuo a preferir...”

O menor não deu-lhe tempo de terminar.

“Eu sei, eu sei! Continuas a preferir o teu amaldiçoado café!” gritou, irritado, antes de sair do quarto a murmurar injúria contra dele.

Kota encolheu os ombros e continuou a beber.

Gostava quando Hikaru perseverava. Gostava muito.

*

“Bom dia!” Yabu entrou no quarto, de bom humor.

Quando tomou a chávena à sua frente, curioso de ver o que o seu namorado tivesse inventado por essa amanhã, esbugalhou os olhos.

“Hikaru... ainda durmo ou é café?” perguntou, divertido.

Yaotome encolheu os ombros, a virar-se para ele com ar rabugento.

“Estás perfeitamente acordado. Decidi que a partir de agora não interessa-me da tua saúde. Queres envenenar-te com o café? Faz favor!”

Yabu pareceu pensa-lo, depois aproximou-se e baixou-se para beija-lo.

“Amo-te, Hikka.” murmurou, e depois voltou à mesa para beber o seu muito ansiado café.


End file.
